Butterfly
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: JONAS. Stella Malone was a social butterfly, Macy Misa was not. Macy/Nick. Oneshot. Prompt 72 for 101 prompts.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Jonas, nor any of the other fandoms I may have mention (aka Harry Potter, House). Nothing is mine.**

**Prompt 72 for 101 writing prompts. LaPaige's challenge (: This is Butterfly!**

* * *

Stella Malone was somewhat of a social butterfly.

Everyone seemed to love her. She would flutter from social group to social group, being well liked amongst everybody because she was pretty and bubbly and blonde. (I'm not saying it makes a difference, but in chick flicks, the kind Stella makes me watch when I go to her house, the popular girl is almost always blonde. Think Elle Woods and Sharpay Evans). It wasn't even because her best friends happened to be Joe, Nick and Kevin Lucas. Stella was just easy to get along with. She was invited to almost every single party (of course, she couldn't attend them all) and every single social group (the cheerleaders, the populars, the nerds) they alladored Stella. Some of the younger girls even looked up to her in a sort of sick admiration.

Yet she considered me as one of her very best friends. Despite the fact most Saturday nights I sat at home in sweat pants watching old re-runs of House. I hate admitting that, because it makes me sound pretty pathetic, the truth is, it was pathetic. Why, did I have to sit at home while Stella went home, put on eye glitter and whatever other girly make up products she owned, and a Stella original outfit and went out and partied? She'd never even get drunk. She'd go out, enjoy the music, have fun and come home again. Why did I stay home? I chose to. Stella may be a social butterfly, but I was **not**.

So, when the head cheerleader Mitzi announced she was having a party for her Sweet Sixteen, she firstly skipped up to Stella. Mitzi's chocolate brown hair was flying widely behind her and a huge smile adorned her face as she skidded to a stop in front of my best friend, and handed Stella four invitations. I gave them a quick glance and saw three were addressed to Nick, Joe and Kevin of JONAS and one to Stella.

"I want you to be there, Stell" she said, smiling. She cast a guilty look at me a while after, and began searching her bag for an extra invite. Not even Mitzi was rude enough to wander off after giving Stella an invite and not include myself.

Out of her bag, she produced a small box, filled to the brim with party invites for her closest friends, and blank ones for losers like me who she'd forgotten, or was too polite to refuse. She produced one of those blanks, and handed it to me.

"Sorry about that, Macy. I really hope you can make it" Mitzi said, in a sugar sweet tone. She waved swiftly before going to catch up to one of her fellow cheerleaders, Lily Cooper.

Stella's eyes scanned the invite, and I stuffed mine into my bag without even bothering to read the time and place. It was obvious Mitzi wasn't exactly dying to have me there. It'd be in the trash can as soon as I got home. Lily smiled and ran over to discuss the party with Stella, her face almost as red as her hair with flustered excitement. I groaned, and made my way over to my locker angrily. Obviously, I would not be attending. I stood facing my locker and wrenched it open angrily, hearing a startled 'ow!' as I did so.

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

I swung the locker shut in panic, to see Nick Lucas holding his nose and groaning. I immediately flushed red in my embarrassment.

"Nick! I'm so sorry! Oh god, I didn't even see you there!" I tried to explain, but he brushed it off. Was he already that used to me injuring him and his brothers?

"That's a first" he stated, laughing and letting go of his nose. I winced slightly, that would surely leave a bruise. "Why the angry locker slamming?"

"It's nothing" I answered, apparently far too quick for the liking of Nick Lucas.

"It's obviously something" he said, a smile playing on his face. I could've melted, died, fainted right there... Nick Lucas was smiling at me! It was taking all my will power to keep a straight face. I wasn't even entirely sure I was keeping a straight face.

Nick waited patiently, he continued to look at me with those gorgeous eyes of his, wanting me to confide in him, admit all my problems.

"I guess I'm just a little sick of always playing second best to Stella, that's all" I finally managed to choke out.

At that exact moment, the bell rang, I began sweeping all my books into one awaiting arm and slamming my locker shut in one fluid motion, I once again apologised to Nick of Jonas and walked off, face blushing scarlet. Saved by the bell.

---

"Hey. I'm sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you. Bye!"

_Yeah, hey Stella, it's me, your best friend. Call me back once you've got time for me, will you?_

I felt guilty as soon as the thought left my head, I didn't voice my concerns, for which I was glad of. I just disconnected and threw my cell across the sofa carelessly, something I was always stupidly doing. It wasn't Stella's fault, I wouldn't blame her for my own idiotic problems. I sighed, and began flicking through the TV channels. From the look of it, I'd be stuck watching repeats of my super sweet sixteen all night.

Just as I'd gotten into a comfortable position on the sofa (propped up by cushions, feet on the coffee table, something I strictly wasn't allowed to do according to my Mom) the doorbell rang. Groaning, I considered ignoring it, after all, I was so comfortable. But after I realised I couldn't hear the brats high pitched whining over the sounds of endless knocking, I got up off my ass to answer the door.

Ready to give the person behind the door an earful, I pushed it open, annoyed at the disturbance my un-wanted visitor had cost me. But when I saw who was waiting for me I was instantly lost for words.

There, at the doorstep to my house, stood Nick Lucas.

He wore a red flannel shirt, and a pair of jeans. So simplistic, and yet utterly gorgeous (I was pretty sure he could make sweat pants look gorgeous). His luxurious curls fell oh so slightly into his eyes, obscuring them from view. He looked up at me with those very same eyes, and I suddenly felt completely vulnerable and self-concious of myself. Here I was, ready to enjoy various re-runs of crap reality TV, in Saturday night sweats, my mousy brunette locks pulled messily in a ponytail, and the definition of wonderful was standing on my doorstep.

"Nick?" I asked, almost not daring to believe he was there. Had I not dreamed this a thousand times?

He held up a box set of what I recognised to be all five Harry Potter movies.

"I hear you have a thing for teenage wizards" he said, that perfect smile complimenting his even more perfect features. I opened my door wider for him to step in, speechless. He brushed past me, smiling and waiting for me to catch up, always the gentleman.

"How on earth did you know I love Harry Potter?" was all I managed to say, Nick laughed beautifully, winking at me.

"I have my sources."

* * *

**End scene! Lmao (:**

**I realise that was probably a totally crap ending, but I've had this saved for ages and wanted to finish it, so I had a kind of random writing spur and finished it (:  
Two stories in one day for two different fandoms, on a roll! (:**

**Thanks to Chloe, yet again, for always supporting me and complimenting my crap writing and generally keeping me going (: You rock.  
**

**I hope you all liked. CMNTS? (:**

**- Jenny xx**


End file.
